Return of a Hero: Reloaded
by TheTruthNeverLies
Summary: Youko is back the story takes place six years after he fakes his own death and the down fall of the Akatsuki
1. No peace for the Wicked

**This is Return of a Hero reloaded, kinda like they did the Hulk but there is no giant green men...at least yet ^_^**

**In later Chapter i will be bring in OCs characters from my story A New Beginning **

**

* * *

**

People fear what they don't understand, and fear breeds hate and pain. That was the life of Youko begin hated people fearing him, he could not escape that fact. Thou he never visited the village; he was still hated still feared by them. He stood on the mountain that was surrounded by forest overlooking the village. Youko's blue eye was no longer blue but crimson with horizontal slit, his blond hair was longer now he no longer wore his forehead protector, or he wore a black cloak in his hand he had a fox mask, his right eye still covered by bandages. Two years he lived out her want to be left alone. He grew tired of the villagers hiring ninja to kill him. In his solitude he began to grow bitter towards those who hate him. All he had lost it still wasn't enough for them, why couldn't they leave him alone.

A group of teens ran into the forest thou they knew it was off limits, they heard a monster lived in this forest, but they were too old to believe in monsters. By night fall on of them had gotten separated from the others lost in a dark cold forest. The young teen had red hair covered by a bandana, brown eyes, dressed in baggy clothes. As the teen tried desperately to find their way out they had a feeling of being watched. Slowly turning, coming face to face with a group of bandits, the young teen fell back in surprise but she got up quickly ready to fight. A cloaked figure appeared the next thing she knew there were the same number of cloaked figures as there were bandits, but he did not make a single hand sign. He made quick work of the bandits.

"I could have dealt with the bandits myself," she said crossing her arms. The cloaked man didn't say anything he just started walking off. He already knew who she was but like everyone on else she would have forgotten him, "but thank you anyways. My name is…"

"I know your name it is Sasame," he said still walking, she ran after him.

"How do you know who I am?"

"It doesn't matter," he vanished into thin air without another word. He had to be around her age from his size and the sound of his voice. She made up her mind right there that she would fine him and have him teach her to be a ninja like her cousin Arashi had been before he had gone missing three years ago. But unknown to her she was being watched by the same masked man that she was searching for. She spent the entire night looking for him. 'I will give her one thing she is truly persistent,' Youko thought to himself. It was nearing morning she had sat down under a tree. He jumped down landing beside her. He didn't feel right leaving her there so he picked her up and took her back to his cabin in the mountains that he had built.

He was sitting outside on a rock meditating, when he heard someone scream, "where am I!" then the door burst open.

"Calm down your safe," he said getting up.

"You're the guy from last night," she said pointing at him.

"Yes I am, but the real question is, why go thru all this trouble to look for me?" he asked in his cool voice.

"Because I want you to train me," she said her voice full of confidence,

"What makes you think that I have anything to teach you?"

"I saw you fight those bandits and it was amazing," she said, "so please train me."

"Under two conditions, one you do what I say when I say it and two you tell no one about me. Got it?"

**Four Years Later**

Three ninja form hidden grass village quickly approached the mountains they had heard rumors of a monster there and they hoped that it was the Kyuubi; they wanted to harness its power for themselves. When they arrived they say a beautiful girl with long red hair. She was sitting meditating she looked in their direction as they stepped into sight. One of them a the only girl among them froze in fear she felt something horrible some evil it had to be near but how can they control something like this.

"I didn't think that the Kyuubi would be so pretty," one of the ninja said smiling at her. The grass kunoichi started to speak but she stopped when they heard something.

"No she is not the Kyuubi, but I can show you the Kyuubi if that is your desire," a cool voice whispered from behind them. They turned to see a fox mask.

"Where is it?" the same ninja asked

"Right here," he quickly made some hand signs placing his hand to the man's chest bursting from his back was a giant fox with nine tails, as the ninja fell over dead. The two remaining ninja looked horrified and so did Sasame who had never him use any jutsu other than the shadow clone.

"Run I will try and buy you some time," one of the grass ninja said to the younger kunoichi. Youko could have stopped her but he did not see the point if she was dumb enough to come back he would kill her. Before his enemy could do anything he was dead the Kyuubi had killed him and vanished.

"Sensei what was that?" Sasame said trying to keep the fear out of her voice.

"Nothing you have to worry about," he said in his usual bored tone. She pouted at him mad that he never told her anything about him but he seemed to know a lot about her before they had met.

**Two Days Later**

The young grass ninja had made her. She made his way to the Hokage's office, when she arrived she knocked on the door.

"Come in," a voice called to him. In the room there were five people in the room, two blonds one was sitting behind a desk and the other stood in front there was a dark haired man who had a look as if he was pissed about something, then there was a pink haired girl and a silvered hair ninja with gravity defying hair and one eye covered by his forehead protector.

"Hokage-sama, I am here to ask for your help, my sister has been kidnapped by someone, me and my friends tried to get her back but they were killed and I barely got away will you help me, I will pay you for an A-Ranked mission," she said bowing low.

"Fine I will send a team to find your sister," Minato said the grass ninja hid his smile, "Kakashi do you think you and your team can do this mission?"

"Yes," Kakashi said eyeing the young woman, "team, be ready to leave out in one hour."

"Thank you very much," he said bowing again before walking out the door, if she could get that girl, she would be able to control that man and with him that damn demon and when she returned to the village hidden in the grass it would be as a hero, and if the copy cat ninja died that would be a bonus.

As they left for the mountain range where the Kyuubi was hiding, Kakashi turned to the ninja that had hired them, "what did you say your name was?"

"I didn't but it is Karin," she said.

"I am Kakashi, this is Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke," he said pointing to each of them in turn. I took another three days to reach the cabin, it was strange she felt three different charka's two of them were familiar but another was completely different from anything she had felt before, it was like a bright light different from any other chakra she had ever felt before it was comforting but eerie in another way as if it was hiding something.

The five ninja looked around and saw a girl about their age sitting inside alone eating, "you said she was kidnapped where is the one who did it?" Sasuke asked in a hushed voice. But it did take long for their question to be answered.

"Who are you looking for I might be able to help," a cool voice said from behind them, Kakashi had a look of horror on his face as he came mask to mask with Sharingan no Shingami. He was the only one who truly grasped the trouble that they were in. Kakashi quickly lifted his forehead protector showing his sharingan.

"You guys get the girl and our client out of here I will slow him down," Kakashi said ready to fight.

"I have a new deal for you, leave the girl here and I will think about letting you live," Sharingan no Shingami said in a cool tone, "well she is a pest so she has to die." In a blink of an eye he had pulled out a kunai throwing it at Karin, but Sasuke pulled her out of the way, "interesting," he whispered.

"Kakashi you can't beat, you need your Sharingan to stand a chance but you don't have the chakra to maintain it and without it your chakra will last longer but you won't last long enough to use," Kakashi knew he was right but he didn't have a choice. And things went from bad to worse as a little kid who looked no older than nine stumbled into the clearing. The boy had reddish brown hair and red eyes.

"I'm lost how do I get home?" he asked walking up to the group of ninja, "cool mask where did you get it?" he asked Sharingan no Shingami. 'So this was the other charka that she felt out here. It was powerful considering the age of the kid,' Karin thought to herself watching the boy.

"I am tired of trespassers so I think it will kill you all," Sharingan no Shingami said in an annoyed tone. He was about to kill the closest to him which was the little boy, Sakura saved him while Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi engaged the masked ninja in battle. Sasame was about to jump in to help her sensei but he was hit in the chest by Kakashi's chidori. He fell to his knees as Sasuke hit him with other one. Karin was horrified she didn't want him dead she still needed him. Sasame felt to her knees tears running silently down her face as the lifeless form of her sensei hit the ground.

"Idiot what were you thinking, are you stupid you could have been killed!" Naruto shouted at the little boy.

"Only stupid people call other people stupid, stupid," the little boy retorted.

"You just called me stupid so that means that you are stupid, stupid!" Naruto shouted.

"No because you called me stupid first so I was letting you know you were stupid for calling me stupid, stupid," the little boy said nodding his head, Naruto rubbed his chin.

"I guess that makes sense," he said as sweat drops formed on the back of everyone's head.

"So where is your home?" Kakashi trying to forget the conversation the two geniuses just had.

"I don't know," the little boy said smiling again sweat drops appeared on the back of their heads.

"Are you kidding me?" Sasuke said looking at the little boy.

"If I knew where I lived then I would be lost," the little boy said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, Sasuke's eyes began to twitch.

"Why don't we just go back to the Hidden leaf village to figure this out," Kakashi said as Naruto help Sasame to her feet who was still in shock that they had killed her sensei for no reason at all. As they started to leave Karin stayed back removing the masked of dead shinobi and what she saw scared her. It was one of the grass ninja that had been killed a week ago. There was no way to explain what was going on she knew he had died, he had the Kyuubi rip thru his back. She hurried to catch up with the others wonder what was going on.

**To Be Continued**

**I hope you enjoyed the story so far please review and thank for reading.**


	2. The Mysterious Boy

After they arrived they had sent the little boy and Sasame to the hospital to make sure that they were in good health. Sasame had spoke since she had seen her sensei die right in front of her. While the little boy hadn't shut up he was going crazy being trapped in the hospital, "let me out this is false imprisonment. Let me GO!" they had strapped him down to the bed because he had already tried to jump out of the window. He had been screaming, "freedom," until Kakashi had caught him mid-leap

Finally he stopped screaming seeing it was no use he turned to Sasame, "so you're a ninja," the little boy said. "I am a monk who sworn an oath of silence so I can't tell you my name."

"So why don't you try being silent then," Sakura said standing in the door, the boy just smiled at her with a large cheesy smile.

"What is your name anyway?" Sakura asked walking into room.

"I don't know what do I look like to you?" he said still smiling.

"A Baka," she said as she unstrapped him.

"Then my name is Baka," he said smiling.

"Are you serious?" she asked a with a sweat drop on the back of her head.

"Yeah it's about as bad as my real name," he said running laughing shouting "freedom!" but he was grabbed by the back of the shirt

"Where do you think you are going?" Sakura asked hosting the little boy off his feet.

"I don't know, I thought first I was going to go anywhere that's not here, and then I will go somewhere that is not here. So in short I guess I am going somewhere else…that is not here," he added as an afterthought.

"You have to stay put until we figure out where you belong," Sakura said as calmly.

"I will tell you where I belong," the boy said smiling.

"Where is that?" Sakura asked feeling that she already knew the answer.

"Not here," he said his arms crossed eyes closed as he nodded thoughtfully.

"Why do you want to leave here so bad?"

"I have never liked hospitals, and I never will, hey look it's your teammate he waving to you," the little boy said quickly pointing out the window.

"Where?" she said letting go of the little boy and turned to see which one it was. But when she realized that she had been tricked it was too late.

"Freedom, sweat freedom," he shouted all the way out the hospital and into the street. 'Now that I am free what should I do, eat? Yeah I will eat, now what will I eat? Ramen, barbeque, I think I will go ramen, now what kind of ramen?' when he arrived at the Ramen Stand he say Kiba and Hinata and Akamaru.

"Hey there is a sticky mutt and, a dog," the boy said as he scratched Akamaru behind the ears and Kiba glared at the little boy Hinata giggled.

"Kid, are you stupid insulting a ninja!" Kiba shouted.

"Only stupid people call people stupid, stupid," the little boy said sticking out his tongue.

"By your logic you are stupid," Kiba said grinning.

"No because you called me stupid so I was letting you know you are stupid for calling me stupid, stupid," he said as Hinata giggled again. He sat down next to Hinata dinging in his pockets realizing he had no money on him his head fell in defeat.

"What wrong?" Hinata asked kindly.

"I'm hungry and I have no money," he said tears running down his face.

"Kiba we should help him," Hinata said concerned.

"No let the little brat starve," Kiba said stubbornly.

"Kiba," she said a little more harshly.

"Fine," he said his head falling in defeat. He started ordering eating more than they thought it possible for a child to eat and when he ate his full Hinata was laughing and Kiba was crying.

"Thank you," he said hugging Hinata who turned red.

"What about me you little brat!" Kiba shouted at the little boy.

"Thank you Kiba," he said smiling at him but as Kiba looked into his eyes he felt a fear that he had only felt once before.

"Youko," Kiba whispered.

"No its Kitsune, silly," the little body said smiling.

"Sorry you there something about you that reminds of someone who died six years ago," Kiba said still staring at Kitsune.

"Sorry to hear that you lost your friend," he said starting to walk off then he Sakura walking towards him, he looked around in a panic, "hide me, hide me!"

"Why it's just Sakura she's nice," Hinata said.

"No she's not she's trying to take me back to that evil place," Kitsune said wide eyed.

"Hey kid stop right there," Sakura said. He gave her an innocent little smile, before he turned to run but she grabbed him.

"You will never take me alive," he shouted trying to break free.

"Do you even know where I am taking you?" she asked shaking her head.

"Yes you are taking back I will never go back to that place. NEVER!" he screamed causing people walking by to stop and stare.

"I am not taking you back to the hospital I am taking you to the Hokage," Sakura said he stopped struggling.

"You promise you aren't taking me back to that place," he asked still sounding horrified of going back to the hospital. She nodded and his mood changed quick to the cheery carefree kid. When they reached the Hokage office Kakashi was also there.

"You sure took your time bringing him here," Kakashi said reading his book.

"Yeah well this kid is sneaky," she said glaring at her sensei, "I went to pick him up from the hospital and the first chance he got he made a break for it."

Minato smiled at the boy, "can I ask you what your name is?"

"You can," he said smiling.

"So what is it?" he asked kindly.

"I'm not telling," he still said smiling, but his vanished quickly faded as he was hit on the top of the head tears welled up in his eyes, "why did you hit me."

"You are being disrespectful to the Hokage," Sakura said.

"How?" he asked pouting rubbing the top of his head.

"You told the Hokage you would tell him your name and now you won't!"

"No he asked me if could ask from my name not if I would give it to him," he said pouting at her. Sweat drops formed on the back of their heads, 'this kid is either cleaver or an idiot,' Kakashi thought.

"Well then can we search your mind so we can better help you?" Minato asked.

"Sure," he said smiling.

"Why will you let us search your mind but not tell us your name?" Sakura asked sound perplexed.

"Because a name is private you can find out things with a name," he said smiling.

"Okay," Sakura said sweat drops appearing on the back of their heads. 'Yeah this guy is an idiot,' Kakashi thought to himself.

They took Kitsune to the interrogation unit where Inoichi was waiting for them, "I am going to search your mind so we can find out what we need to do with you," he said as Kitsune sat down. Inoichi placed his hand on the boys head.

**In his mind**

All around Inoichi was ramen that was all he saw ramen. There was every type of ramen imaginable. He made his way thru the endless sea of ramen, finally reaching a door. It was large steal door with a strange seal placed on it he reached out his hand to open the door. "I wouldn't open that door if I were you," a cool voice said. Inoichi froze he slowly turned around but the only thing of the speaker was his eye at first it was a Sharingan, but it changed into something else of the likes he had never seen and he was forced out of the child's mind.

**The Real world**

Inoichi fell back looking at horror at the boy who sat there smiling, "what's wrong," Kitsune asked still smiling.

Inoichi took the Hokage out of the room to tell him what he had found out, "Hokage-Sama, the only thing on that boy's mind is…" he said taking a deep breath, "ramen."

"Was there anything else?" Minato asked grinning sheepishly.

"Yes but I was not able to get to it, there was a powerful genjutsu placed over his memories and when I tried to break it someone stopped me my guess is that it was the same person who put the seal on his memories. I think that it was an Uchiha, who placed the seal," Inoichi explained. 'Did he know about the seal and is that why he agreed to it knowing we wouldn't find out anything about him but that all he thinks about is Ramen,' Minato thought as they made their way back into the room with the smiling boy.

"So when do we eat? All this mind reading stuff makes me hungry," he said smiling.

"But you didn't do anything," Sakura pointed out.

"Yes, I did I sat here you know how difficult that is," he said his eyes wide.

"Let me guess you want ramen," Inoichi said.

"Yes, how did you know can you read minds or something?" he said in awe. Sakura's eye started twitching while Minato started laughing and a sweet drop appeared on the back of Inoichi's head.

"Sakura why don't you take our little friend to meet the others make him feel at home while he is here," Minato said, watching them as they left. 'What is that he knows that someone does want us to find. And who could have placed the seal on the boy that has a sharingan?' Minato wondered to himself.

Sakura wasn't happy about having to babysit when they were going to celebrate Naruto's birthday. Kitsune looked over to see that Sakura didn't look happy. She took him to where they she was suppose to meet up with everyone. They were not the first to arrive Ino, Choji and, Shikamaru. Ino had a look of disappointment, Choji was eating a bag of chips and Shikamaru looked as if he wanted to take a nap. Soon everyone started showing up the next to arrive was Hinata, Kiba and Shino. He gave Hinata a smile, and stuck his tongue out at Kiba. Next was Guy's team Lee entered shouting about the power of youth. Finally Naruto, Sasuke and Naruto's little sister Naoko arrived.

A short time after everyone one had arrived, the door opened once more and in came three more people, "long time no see."

**To be Continued

* * *

**

**As always thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed please leave a comment or review ^_^**


	3. The Kyuubi's Wrath

"Long time no," a confident voice said. The speaker had medium length white hair two swords strapped to his back. On either side of him stood two beautiful girls one with shoulder length black hair and black eyes. The other with long brown hair and two different colored eyes one blue and the other green.

"Ryu, Emi, Kasumi what are you three doing here?" Naruto asked sounding pleased.

"We are on a mission but we thought we would stop by and visit," Ryu said after awhile they all started joking laughing all but one the little boy who watched them all a stern look on his face something none of them noticed.

"So what's your name?" Kasumi asked Kitsune.

"My name is Kitsune," he said giving her a fake smile.

"So are you ninja or are you in at the Academy?" she asked kindly.

"Neither, I am not a ninja, I am just man who loves ramen," he said smiling this cause Kiba to frown yeah you like ramen more than any ninja I have ever known.

"I am sure he does like it more than Sensei did," Ryu said smiling this caused Kasumi's smile to falter for a moment. A big cheesy smile appeared on Kitsune's face.

"But what's up with that name Kitsune?" Kiba asked.

"The day of my birthday a village was attacked," he said still smiling.

"Attacked by whom?" Neji asked.

"Not by whom but what, and it is as my name implies," he said still smiling.

"Kitsune, I still don't get it," Kiba said.

"The Kyuubi," Neji said looking serious.

"Yeah but it was suppose to have happened eighteen years ago on the day," he said smiling.

"So that means your birthday is today and Naruto was born on the day of the attack also you don't look eighteen," Sakura said.

"I don't, so that means," he said thoughtfully.

"That means what?" Ryu asked

"I don't know I was hoping you all could tell me?" Kitsune said smiling at them all causing them all to fall over.

"I have been a bother for long enough excess me," Kitsune said getting up and walking out.

"Hello Karin," he said walking up to the grass ninja, she looked at him in bewildered, "You thought you could get rid of me that easily by hiring a bunch of second rate shinobi?"

"So you are…" she started.

"Yes I am did you like my jutsu I must thank Kabuto for it," Kitsune said, she looked at him with a mix of horror and confusion, "I have a jutsu that allows me to reanimate the dead and control the dead. It is called the Dead Soul Jutsu."

"So why are you telling me this aren't you worried that I might tell the hidden leaf ninja," Karin grinning at him.

"No," he said simply her grin faded.

"And why not do you think I am going to fallow you like that pathetic little girl," Karin shouted at him.

"No, but I would think you would want to keep yourself out trouble you see it your told them don't you think it would bring unwanted attention," he said smiling evilly at her.

"Can I ask you something?" she said as he started walking way, he stopped turning to face her, "is your real name Kitsune?"

"Yes and no, I have many names but you will call me Kitsune," he vanish completely leaving no trace of him or his chakra. He stepped thru the hospital window wearing the cloak and mask Sasame eyes widened as she who was standing before her.

"Sensei I saw you die," she said her voice shaking tears welling up.

"No you didn't they killed a dead man," he said sitting on the bed next to hers.

"Sensei can I see your face?"

"No, not today someday you will, someday the world will," he said vanishing from the room as someone burst into the room.

"Who is in here with you visiting hours are over," a nurse said looking around the room.

"There is no one here," Sasame said smiling for the first time since she had thought that she had seen sensei murdered in cold blood. When the nurse left she got out of bed changing her clothes and jumped from the window. She had to find that little boy she was sure he knew something about her sensei. Thou she had never seen him before that day. As she ran thru the village in search of the little boy she ran into someone. She looked up to see a girl across from her she had long brown hair one blue eye and one green eye.

"Sorry I was looking for someone," Sasame said getting to her feet.

"Don't worry about it I wasn't paying attention either. My name is Kasumi," she said also getting to her feet.

"My name is Sasame."

"So who are you looking for?" Kasumi asked smiling.

"I don't know his name but there is a little boy, who was there when my sensei died, but I saw my sensei about ten minutes ago," Sasame said.

"I wonder if you are talking about Kitsune." Kasumi said more to herself.

"Kitsune that is a weird name," Sasame said.

"Yeah he said he was named after the Kyuubi, because he was born on the day it attacked some village," Kasumi said. A look of horror came across Sasame's face.

**Flash back**

"No she is not the Kyuubi, but I can show you the Kyuubi if that is your desire," a cool voice whispered from behind them. They turned to see a fox mask.

"Where is it?" the same ninja asked

"Right here," he quickly made some hand signs placing his hand to the man's chest bursting from his back was a giant fox with nine tails, as the ninja fell over dead. The fox eyes were crimson red with slit for pupils it sent chills up her spin. What was her sensei doing with something so evil?

**End Flash back**

"Could he be the…" Sasame started remembering the evil she felt when she was round the fox.

"Could he be what?" Kasumi asked sounding confused.

"My sensei summoned the Kyuubi and if that kid is named after the Kyuubi…" Sasame didn't have to finish her sentence before Kasumi figured where she was going with her line of thought.

"He is a strange kid but I don't think he is a demon," Kasumi said.

"Well I still want to talk to him, I have to find out I have to make sure my sensei is still alive," Sasame said tearing up slightly.

"I know how you feel I saw my sensei die and there was nothing I could do to help him, but he died a hero he fought and, beat seven S-Ranked, missing-nin by himself," Kasumi said smiling weakly at her, "I will help you find out the truth."

**Memorial stone **

Kitsune stood looking down the list; his name had indeed been added to the stone, "So what does a child such as you have to hide, who put that seal on you?" a cool calculating voice said from behind him.

"Which seal?" Kitsune said innocently.

"The one that is keeping your memories hidden from the world," Danzo answered.

"I put it there I have all my memories but you don't have any ninja skilled enough to break thru the genjutsu that I have caste on my mind not that it matters. You see my name is on this stone, so how could I just come back from the dead it just isn't natural now is it?" Kitsune said smiling.

"I hear your name is Kitsune and I don't recall there being a Kitsune on that list," Danzo said in the same tone.

"Of course not my name is Youko Kitsune," Kitsune said his eyes changed the pupil of his left eye was a slit and the red even changed closer to the color of blood. The other was black with a strange red pattern in it. Soon they both were surrounded by root members.

"Will you come quietly or are we going to have to take you by force," Danzo said in a cold voice.

"Let's see if you can," Youko said smiling showing his teeth, his canine started elongating, his skin started peeling off his chakra started turning black, he was incased in a shell and when it broke a beast with four tails emerged. The beast reached out ripped one of the root members in half still smile mincingly. It turned quickly kill the rest of the root members so all that was left was Danzo, "do you want to see power I will show you power."

Soon all nine tails had appeared and standing before him was the nine tailed fox, before Danzo could do anything the fox killed him. The fox disappeared leaving Kitsune standing there. He turned to the remains of the root members, "Amaterasu," the corpses were swallowed by the black flames. He vanished along with the flames.

**To Be Continued**

**As always thanks for reading pleas leave a comment or review ^_^**


	4. Return: Friend or Foe

Sasame and Kasumi found the young Kitsune talking to someone neither of them knew. They couldn't hear what was being said by either of them. Soon there were more people visible and it didn't seem like this was going to end peacefully, but what could a child do against ANBU, but then she remember her sensei he was younger than that kid when joined ANBU so it was safe to assume anything. But that was sensei and not everyone could be as skilled as him. He also told her that he wasn't even a ninja. As she watch the kid stood his ground as a red charka built up around him that started to turn black as his skin peeled away.

He was incased by a black shell and when it cleared a beast with four tails appeared and the second it did, it ripped one of the ANBU members in half without hesitation. They watched as it turned to and killed the remaining ANBU black ops so, only the old man remained. The creature started changing again until it had nine tails. Sasame froze in fear, "Kyuubi," she whispered. It killed the old man with no trouble at all, when the fox vanished and the boy stood there again. The corpses were all consumed in black flames when the flames vanished so did the boy along with the flames.

'That kid might just be stronger than Sensei was,' Kasumi thought in horror the bodies were gone the only thing that was left was the scorched earth. "So the kid is the demon my sensei summoned," Sasame said in a weak and horrified voice they had never seen anything so devastating. They both had a feeling that the monster was only playing with them.

"Your sensei must have been powerful to control that thing," Kasumi said smiling weakly, wondering who her sensei was.

"I don't know the first time I saw him fight he summoned that and then the second time I thought he had been killed by the four leaf ninja, but it seems that I was wrong I saw him before I left the hospital," Sasame said watching the spot that Kyuubi had been.

"Who was your sensei?"

"He never told me but I think I heard him call the silvered haired man call him Sharingan no Shingami," Sasame answered.

"No wonder, Sharingan no Shingami is responsible for the massacre of the Uchiha clan and my clan single handedly," Kasumi said for the first time looking away the spot that Kitsune had been standing.

"Sensei would never do that he was too kind!" Sasame shouted at Kasumi.

"I'm not saying your sensei wasn't kind or anything like. My sensei was a good man to but he told us that he did things he wasn't proud of," Kasumi said sternly, "we can look for the boy later if you still wish to talk to him. But for now let's go and get some rest it has been a long day for the both of us I'm sure."

**At the Hotel**

Ryu and Emi were at the hotel when they arrived, "Kasumi who's your friend?" Ryu asked.

"This is Sasame, she was brought here the same day…" her voice died away she did not want to say his name now she found out that he wasn't named after the beast but he was the beast. She and Sasame decided to keep what they learned quiet until they found out everything if they pissed it off who knew what would happen.

"Sasame, do you need a place to sleep tonight?" Ryu asked, she nodded, "well I guess you can sleep in my bed."

She turned red at his word then he caught what she must have thought he meant, "No I will sleep out on the couch," he said quickly.

**The next morning **

They had met up with the others, Karin had also joined them thou the only reason she was there was to try to get closer to Sasuke. "Have any of you seen Kitsune since he left last night," Sakura said, Kasumi tried to keep her face straight but Sasame flinched at the name and so did the red head that she didn't know. She wondered what she knew about the boy.

"No," Ryu answered then the rest of them shook their heads, they all had a worried look on their faces.

"Is there something wrong? Did this Kitsune die we must find him," called the little boy from behind them, they turned to see a panicked look on his face.

"There is no need we found him," Sasuke said coolly.

"Were is he, is he alive!" Kitsune said grabbing on Sasuke.

"Yes he is you dobe," Sasuke said.

"I'm dead! When did it happen?" Kitsune said tears running down his face.

"You are not dead dobe," Sasuke answered getting annoyed.

"I'm alive. I'M ALIVE!" he shouted in glee sweat drops ran down the back of their heads.

"Does your idiocy know on bound?" Sasuke asked.

"That depends what is idiocy?"Kitsune asked everyone fell over at his words. 'Is he really this stupid or is he just acting?' Kasumi thought to herself, watching Kitsune, but there was something hidden behind it she had seen a smile like that before. It didn't reach his eyes, eyes full of pain sorrow loneliness. His eyes were like those of her late sensei.

"So Kitsune are you a ninja?" Karin asked watching him.

"No I have never even used my catra," he said smiling.

"Your catra?" Ryu said in a confused tone.

"Yeah catra the stuff you use to create jutsu, and you call yourselves ninja," he said sounding smug.

"It's chakra you dobe," Sasuke said.

"You know you are not a very nice person," he said pouting, "even dog boy is nicer than you, I am going to call you…emo," he said nodding.

"That's it little brat you have insulted me for the last time! I am going to kick your ass!" Kiba shouted attacking Kiba missed as Kitsune fell back kicking his foot up, hitting him in his man hood. Kiba fell to the ground wincing in pain.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to it was an accident," Kitsune shouted. But the group was unaware that they were being watched but Kakashi, 'that was no accident that kid knew what he was doing, first he managed to dodge the attack from a jounin then he was able to take him down in the same move without the notice of anyone around him, he is a cleaver child,' Kakashi thought to himself.

"Yo," Kakashi said as he appeared behind them causing Kitsune to jump.

"So when do I get to home," Kitsune asked.

"When you figure out where home is," Kakashi said plainly.

"But who knows how long that will be," Kitsune said whining. Sasame decided that she would take this moment to talk to Kitsune and see what he knew about her sensei seeing how he had summoned him.

"Kitsune, can I talk to you in private?" Sasame asked a little timidly.

"Sure," he said smiling. They walked a good way away from the others so that they would not over hear.

"I know what you are," Sasame said her voice full of confidence.

"Do you now, so what am I?" Kitsune asked smiling.

"You are the Kyuubi."

"I am since when?" he asked looking confused.

"I saw you last night," Sasame answered him.

"You watched me eat ramen last night," Kitsune asked confusedly.

"No you were at the memorial stone, you killed six ANBU black ops," Sasame said getting less confident in herself.

"No I don't think I could beat one let alone six," he said giggling. 'Could she have been wrong was it someone else that they had saw. She could always check the ramen shop but her sensei had been able to be in more than place at once.' Kitsune looked over towards the others; he wasn't the only one who noticed the new arrivals. Shin and Aya appeared it was the first time any of them had seen them since the death of Youko.

"Sensei," Ryu and Emi said at the same time.

"What are you doing here?" Kakashi asked not forgetting the last time that they had met.

"We have come on unpleasant mission, we are here investigating Sharingan no Shingami," Shin said talking a deep breath they could hear the sorrow in his voice.

"He is dead we killed him," Sasuke said wondering why they were investigating him, but Aya started laughing they all looked confused all few. Kasumi, Sasame, and Karin, they all knew the truth. Kitsune was not just standing there with his goofy grin.

"None of you have the skills to kill a ninja like that, you all killed a dead man," Aya said coldly.

"What do you mean we killed a dead man?" Naruto asked looking even more confused.

"The man that you killed died a week before you guy fought him," Shin answered.

"How is that possible?" Sasuke asked.

"There is a jutsu that allows the user to reanimate corpses and use them in battle," Shin explained, Ryu remembered at the chunnin exam.

"Kabuto," Ryu said Kasumi and Emi seemed to be thing the same thing.

"No, he died six years ago," Aya said, "but that is only a small part of why we came here," Shin said.

"Part what could be a bigger part that?" Naruto asked.

"We don't want you all to get involved, leaved this to us," Aya said.

"Why?" Sasuke said eyeing them suspiciously.

"It just better if you stay out of this," Shin said.

"So it's him," Kakashi said causing them both to freeze, Shin smiled.

"Don't look to deep into this it will only bring you pain so leave this to us," Shin said as his eyes fell on Kitsune, "I don't think I have ever seen you before."

"I am Kitsune," he said smiling they couldn't believe did his genius know no bounds to fake his death for a second time than have his would be killers take him and into their home truly he was a skilled ninja. Kitsune smiled knowing the next move was theirs.

**To Be Continued **


	5. The Secret

"Kitsune you said," Shin said watching at the boy, who had a large grin.

"Yep, what is your name muscle's galore," he said with his grin. This struck a nerve with Shin, 'well played Youko well played,' Shin thought frowning.

"My name is Shin and this is Aya," Shin said.

"I hope you find your this Sharingan guy he sound strong," Kitsune said still smile.

"He is and very cleaver," Aya said watching him only Kakashi knew what was going on. 'This kid was Sharingan no Shingami he was using some kind of masking jutsu to hide his identity, they didn't know him by his face but name. So was Youko not Sharingan no Shingami or was that not his real name either or maybe it was and it was still this kids name. No one did know his last name or this kid's,' Kakashi thought to himself.

"Kitsune what is your last name?" Kakashi asked.

"Kitsune is my last name," he said smiling.

"Then what is your first?" Kakashi asked his eye fixed on him.

"Maybe if you buy me some ramen I will tell you all, my name," Kitsune said thoughtfully. Shikamaru watched him carefully almost calculating, 'let's see he mentioned that he was named after Kyuubi so what are other names for it, there is of course Kyuubi, Kyuubi no Kitsune,' then it struck him like a ton of bricks.

**Flash Back**

"We don't want you all to get involved, leaved this to us," Aya said.

"Why?" Sasuke said eyeing them suspiciously.

"It just better if you stay out of this," Shin said.

"So it's him," Kakashi said causing them both to freeze, Shin smiled.

**End Flash Back**

'It was some that they knew, someone powerful,' Shikamaru let fear flick across his face for a brief moment, Kitsune smiled at him. 'It seems he has figured it out,' Kitsune thought.

"Come with us so we can talk," Shin said calmly.

"Only if it's to the ramen stand," Kitsune said smiling.

"I don't think you are in a position to negotiate," Neji said calmly watching the child.

"I'm not?" Kitsune said looking confused.

"You're wrong Neji he is hold all the chips and we just have speculations that prove to be true we still have nothing, he knows this and he knows we know this," Kakashi said frowning, "and that is why you willingly let them search your mind even after refusing to give us a name. You knew that they would find anything."

"Really you guys give me too much credit," Kitsune said smiling rubbing the back of his head.

"Kakashi-Sensei what do you mean they found nothing?" Shikamaru asked sound perplexed.

"Well they found something out and the only thing we know is…" Kakashi said as anticipation built, "he like ramen," everyone fell over at this.

"So why don't we threaten to get rid of all the ramen," Sakura said.

"Nooooooooooo!" Kitsune and Choji shouted together looking as if they said they only had a few days to live.

"Fine I will tell you my name," Kitsune said everyone looked pleased about finally learning the truth, "but," he said and everyone looked a little nervous, "you have to force it out of me. You see a great ninja can read their opponents heart while in battle."

"But you said you weren't a ninja," Kasumi said quickly.

"I'm not, any more," Kitsune said calmly his smile vanishing, so the rest of his face was as cold as his eyes, "so when you're ready."

"Kasumi, Ryu, Emi and you," Kakashi said pointing at Sasame you all fight him, 'so he knows,' Kitsune thought to himself.

"But why them?" Sasuke asked looking confused.

"I have a feeling that they will be fine," Kakashi answered.

"Kakashi-Sensei has faith in us that we can win," Ryu said sounding proud.

"No I just think he won't kill you all," Kakashi said 'I hope,' he thought to himself. The four shinobi readied themselves to attack, but Kitsune just stood there and did something none of them expected. He pulled out a forehead protector it was from the hidden leaf village he covered his eyes with it. None of them knew what to make of this.

"How do you have that?" Sasuke shouted.

"I was a hidden leaf shinobi," he said smiling, Ryu was insulted that he had covered his eyes before he had fought all four of them. He charged the kid but he dodged it then Emi activated her Sharingan but even with that she could hit him, Kasumi was afraid she knew what he was and there was no way from them to beat him. Sasame was on verge of tears not knowing what to do.

"Are you guys going to help them!" Naruto shouted.

"We can't beat him, he was named after the Kyuubi he is the Kyuubi," Kasumi said in a weak voice. "Chidori" Sasuke ran at the boy whose head turned back ever so slightly but he didn't dodge it his hand went thru his chest just missing his heart. Kitsune down as Sasuke pulled his hand from his chest. Kitsune remained on his feet. "When will you realize you all are out match," the wound began heal leaving no evidence of the attack but for the hole in his shirt.

"Chidori," Kitsune turned and put his hand thru Sasuke's chest he cried out in pain as Kitsune's hand plunged thru his chest. He ripped his hand back Sasuke fell to his knees. "The only way to truly understand someone is to share someone's pain," he lowered his head next to Sasuke's ear; "it hurts doesn't it?"

"What does a monster like you know about pain," Sakura shouted at him, there was a large amount of killer intent in the air as he turned towards her. When he spoke his voice was calm emotionless.

"I will tell you what I know of pain but before you learn what true pain is, tell me, what do you all know about pain?"

There was a puff of smoke and standing before them was the masked man Sharingan no Shingami, there was a green energy around his hand as he placed it on Sasuke's wound healing him. No one spoke they all glared at him.

"It's time for you all to know my all will know my pain even if it is just a taste, Shadow clone Jutsu," there was a clone for every ninja he faced they all pulled the mask aside just enough to reveal a Sharingan like none of them had seen before, "Tsukuyomi."

**To be Continued**

**As always thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed.**


	6. Share My Pain

**World of Tsukuyomi**

_Kasumi_: She was standing outside alone, it seemed too real to be genjutsu, "Release," but nothing happened. Sharingan no Shingami stepped before her.

"If you wish to save your friends you have to kill me, can you do it?" the masked man said.

"Of course I can and I will," she said ready to fight.

"Really how about now?" he said removing the mask, she dropped her guard as she stared in the face of her sensei, "if you don't kill me all your friends will die make a choice me or your friends. But choice quick the longer you wait the more of them die."

Tears ran down her face as she charged him as she had many times before but this time she had to kill him she had no choice one life for the life of many a choice any ninja would make. "Ice Release: Great Bear Jutsu," a large ice bear charged him but it missed it turned back to attack him he destroyed it. The battle was long and tiring but finally Kasumi was able to deliver the final blow.

As he lay on the ground dying he began to laugh, "it's too late they are dead you have killed me for nothing," she looked in horror at him. She ran towards the village that lay in ruins her friends sprawled across the ground dead.

_Kakashi_: He stood alone looking around for the others this was a very powerful genjutsu if that is what it is no matter how he looked at it there was no way out without Shingami releasing it.

"Kakashi do you want to save your comrades?" the masked man asked.

"Yes," Kakashi preparing himself for the worst.

"Will you kill me to do it?" the masked man asked.

"Yes," Kakashi said simple.

"How about now?" he asked removing the mask revealing the face of Obito he was missing his left eye but right eye was a fully developed Sharingan.

"No its just genjutsu," Kakashi said stepping back in fear.

"No it is me, Kakashi you failed to save Rin, I don't think you can save them you have never been able to save your comrades before so I don't think you can start now," Obito said coldly.

"I am sorry that it has be this way," Kakashi said charging Obito, he was able to kill him with a Chidori thru his chest. Blood pouring from Obito's his mouth.

"It's too late Kakashi they are dead and there is nothing you can do," Obito said smiling. Kakashi ran off but it was too late they were all dead.

_Ryu_: He looked but there was no one in sight then the masked man appeared.

"Ryu in order to save your friends you must kill me, can you do it?" the masked man asked.

"Of course I will do anything for my friends," Ryu said sounding confident.

"What about now can you still do it?" he removed the mask.

"Sensei, but why?" he asked sounding choked.

"My reason is simple to teach you the meaning of pain, so kill me or your friends die and you better make it fast or they all will still die," he said laughing. Ryu closed his eyes then he attack with all his power it was a long hard fought battle that Ryu was victorious.

"Your too late they are all dead you, were too weak to save them," Youko said before dying.

_Sasuke_: He was alone he knew it was but he couldn't break it why did he save him just to trap him in a genjutsu he couldn't break what was he playing at?

"Hello Sasuke if you want to save your friends, then you must kill me. Can you do it?" he asked Sasuke calmly.

"I would kill you for the hell of it," Sasuke said coolly.

"Really? How about now?" he asked removing the mask standing before him was Itachi, "your hesitating little brother, if you don't kill me all your friends will die."

"Then you leave me no choice but to kill you," Sasuke said attacking both ninja stood panting. Sasuke managed to get behind Itachi killing him with Chidori.

"Your too late little brother, they are already dead," Itachi said falling over.

One after another they were forced to kill the person they considered their best friend or the person they were closest to in order to their friends but they were already dead.

**Real World**

Everyone fell to their knees panting, "now you know a little of my pain," the masked man said to the group then he was gone. None of them passed out but they felt as if they all had just been in the fight of their life, but they were all relived it was truly only genjutsu it felt so real.

"What did he mean you know a little of my pain," Shikamaru asked painting.

"My guess is he was forced to kill his best friend and still failed to save his friend,"

"It's not his fault all he wanted was to be left alone, and we bothered him, people trying to kill him because they don't understand him," Sasame said coldly glaring at them. The only one who did not look like she had just been thru hell.

"How can you defend that monster after what he just put us thru?" Sakura snapped.

"If he was a monster he would have killed us. He has proven we are no match for him no matter what we do the only reason we beat him in the genjutsu is because he wanted us to," Kakashi said remembering the way that Obito spoke to him. 'This guy is good even thou I know it was genjutsu it still hurt in more than one way,' Kakashi thought.

**TWPC**

"We must find a way to kill the tailed beast it seems that they cannot be controlled any longer, if we need any more proof, look at what happened to Danzo."

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Sorry the Chapter was so short but the next one will be longer I promise ^_^. As always thanks for read please review or leave a comment**


	7. Bringing the Heat

Kitsune sat waiting; he knew they were coming for him ever since he had killed Danzo. He had come to terms the only time he would have peace is in death but then again he was never one to listen to destiny he would find a way to have his ramen and eat it too. Much sooner than he would have liked he was surrounded by ghost and ANBU from all over. "I have a proportion for you," Kitsune said smiling.

"What would that be?" a ninja from the hidden sand village said.

"If I can beat you in a staring contest you leave me alone if I lose I will go quietly, or I should say without a fight I don't know if I can do anything quietly," he said smiling.

"A staring contest?" the ninja asked not knowing what to do so he looked around at his comrades, they all shrugged, "how about we just kill you know?"

"You see I don't like that one I don't want to die and two since I don't want to die that means I will have to kill you all and I am sure that you don't want to die. Now knowing that it's your move," the little red head said with a smile.

**Back at the Village **

"So who is he?" Sasuke finally asked.

"He is someone that you have met before but I won't go as say you knew him, because no one knew him, no one even knows what he looks like," Shin said sadly.

"So who is he?" Sasuke asked again a little more bit to his voice this time.

"He is goes by another name that I am sure you know him better as, and it is Youko," Aya said everyone but Kakashi and Shikamaru were in complete shock.

"No Sensei is dead," Kasumi said shaking her head.

"No he isn't he wanted to make you all think he was dead, but honestly I don't think it is possible to kill him," Aya said.

"But we will find out there are a lot of people out for his head especially since he killed Danzo," Shin said.

"How long have you known he was alive," Ryu asked his voice was harsh, no trace of his usual smile appeared on his face.

"We have known the whole time, we spoke to him during the funeral right here in the village, but that was the last time we spoke to him," Shin said but Ryu decked him causing him to fall backwards.

"Why didn't you tell us that he wasn't dead!" Ryu shouted at Shin who was getting to his feet.

"What would you have done, gone looking for him. The truth is you know nothing about him but you act as if you were best friends," Shin said staring down the young ninja.

"Where is he now?" Kasumi asked her voice calm.

"Truthfully he is not that far, but when we meet him it will be for the last time we have been ordered to kill him," Aya they were all in shock at this.

"But isn't he your friend?" Naruto asked in disbelief.

"No, he is just another missin-nin," Shin said coldly. While they were talking a new person had arrived it was Itachi.

"I will help you fight him but only if you grant one request," Itachi said walking towards the group.

"And that is?" Aya asked.

"Allow them to say a proper fair well to him," Itachi said, "I owe him that much."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke said confused, "he is the reason we have no family."

"He is the reason that we are alive, he could have killed us both but he let us live," Itachi said. Neither of them said anything because they knew they didn't stand a chance against Youko without Itachi and his Sharingan.

It was not long before they arrived at where Youko was he stood facing down an army ninja by himself. It pained Kasumi to see her sensei like that. She didn't care what they said she knew her sensei was kind and she knew he did what he did for a reason.

"Well it seems there has been enough talk Youko said," there was a puff of smoke and standing before them was the masked man Sharingan no Shingami, "Shingami demands your souls."

They all stepped back as he created a powerful genjutsu that made them all believe that they were looking at the Shingami its self, "Fire Release: Great Dragon Flame Jutsu," as a dragon made of fire appeared. The ninja before him dodged but they were still burned from the intense heat of the Jutsu. He looked up at the sky as storm clouds started to roll in, "Fire Release: Fire Ball Jutsu," this time he aimed it directly into the sky. "Soon you all will meet your end," Youko's voice rang out.

"We have to help him," Kasumi said turning to her teammates, but Kakashi was the one to stop them, "Kakashi-Sensei what are you doing?" she snapped at the silvered hair ninja.

"I don't think he needs help," Kakashi said coolly.

"What are you talking about not one of his attacks are landing," Ryu said watching his Sensei fending off an army of ninja, "I don't care how strong he is there is no way he can talk on that many by himself."

Youko was dodging and weaving the attacks with no effort at all it was almost as if he could see the future. "I don't think he is aiming for anyone in particular have you noticed the sky since we have arrived?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah it's become darker, but what of it?" Ryu asked.

"I don't know what he is planning but he is planning something," Kakashi said, "There must be a reason that he is only using fire Jutsu when he can use just about any type."

Then they heard Youko speak again he his voice seemed to be joyful as he danced around his opponents, "You can thank the Uchihas for these next few Jutsu I am about to perform." He stopped and as far away as they were from the battle they could feel the temperature rise quickly, they heard him say, "Blaze Release: Resenshuriken."

"Blaze Release, what is that and why do we have to thank the Uchiha for it?" Naruto asked looking around Itachi looked horrified at the jutsu.

"Blaze Release Jutsu are a bloodline trait to the Uchiha but I don't know any who can use them," Itachi answered his voice calm.

He through the jutsu at the attacking ninja they thought they had cleared it but they were wrong it exploded reducing their numbers by almost half leaving the earth blackened by the heat of the Jutsu. 'He has to be Madara Uchiha there is no other way to explain it,' Itachi thought to himself frowning 'and if he is we are in for one hell of a fight he is suppose to be immortal and the only possessor of the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan'. Lightening filled the sky as rain began to pour down upon them. Kasumi remember how Youko was always using water Jutsu, was the reason for the fire jutsu to get it to rain somehow or was he planning something else.

A Chidori appeared in his hand, as he began to laugh, "This is the end of this battle there is nowhere to run. I have won."

"Not yet you haven't one of the ninja shouted at him," Youko raised his hand in the air, "Kirin," a large dragon appeared in the sky then in vanished up in the clouds. Then he came crashing down to the earth engulfing all of them in a bright light Youko still laughing at as he too was swallowed by the light.

**To Be Continue**

******This is the end of another chapter and sadly there is still no giant green man U.U **

******But thanks as always for reading I hope you enjoyed it please leave a comment or review ^_^. **


	8. No Sharingan No Problem

When the light died down and the dust settled a few of the assassins were still standing but their numbers had been greatly reduced so only ten were left standing, but they didn't see Youko but what they did see was a giant fox made of fire then in the center of the fox was Youko and the ninja that had been watching the massacring, "you have two choice leave or die," Youko said calmly.

"You think we are afraid we have seen all your tricks," one of them said confidently.

"No you haven't I still have plenty tricks up my sleeves like this, Blaze Release: Kagutsuchi," Youko said as the tails of the Kyuubi struck nine of the ninja reducing them to ashes and the tenth was smashed beneath the front paw of the Kyuubi. Then the Kyuubi faded away, Youko was breathing hard those Blaze Release Jutsu took a lot out of him especially since he was tapping into the Kyuubi's powers. "So why have you all showed up?" he asked in a coolly.

"They have come to say goodbye to you, Youko," Aya said.

"You guys going somewhere?" Youko asked.

"No but you are," Itachi said just as coolly as Youko.

"Oh really I wasn't aware of that so where am I going?" Youko asked sounding amused. He removed the mask revealing the dark haired blue eyed Youko smiling. None of them wanted to believe that it was Youko, he opened his right eye revealing his Sharingan to the crowed, "Itachi do you want to know the biggest difference between our sharingans? I have no limits on how much I can use mine before I go blind."

Itachi frowned at his words, "so how do you possess the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan?"

"I got it when I killed my best friend who was an Uchiha then I took his eye after he damaged right eye," Youko said his expression unreadable, but then a smile slowly crept over his face, "an eye for an eye, isn't that the way of the Uchiha."

Sasuke and Emi looked shocked as they both turned to Itachi who did not look happy that he had said that, "Itachi what does he mean?" Sasuke asked.

"In order to obtain Mangekyo Sharingan, you have to kill your closest friend, this jutsu has a drawback the more that you use it the more you lose yourself in the darkness, in other words you go blind," Itachi said, "but he doesn't have to worry about that little side effect because he has the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, but to get this jutsu only one that I have ever heard of has ever had this Sharingan."

"Madara Uchiha," Youko said smiling, "but this is not his eye thou I did kill him. No the one that I took this eye from would be is our age."

"So how do you get the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan?" Kasumi asking but she wasn't sure if she really wanted to know.

"It requires the user of Mangekyo Sharingan to take a sibling's Mangekyo Sharingan," Itachi said sickened by the thought.

"I still don't understand," Naruto said.

"You have to take your sibling's eyes," Youko said calmly, "my friend took his brother's eyes and I took his." Kasumi didn't know if she was imagining it but she could have sworn she saw remorse in his eyes.

"Why did you kill him," Ryu asked, "did you do it just for his eye?"

"Fight me show me the power you all posses," he said pulling out a head band but it didn't have a village symbol on it. Thou they had all seen it before it was just like Jiraiya's, then he pulled out a scroll, "I am going to show you why Jiraiya is the most powerful of the three Sannin and one of the most powerful ninja ever born." He covered his Sharingan then from the scroll appeared three clones, one of them vanished, "Sage Mode." Kakashi looked in horror at the young Youko standing before him.

"How do you know Jiraiya-Sama's Jutsu?" Kakashi asked.

"The same way I learn anything thru hard work. You see me and Jiraiya are very similar we both went from dead last to the top," Youko said.

"So you think you can beat us without your Sharingan?" Sasuke snapped.

"I am going to fight you with my powers alone; I am not going to use any jutsu that I learned after I got the Sharingan so soon you will face what my best friend faced, "Youko said, getting ready for the fight. 'How old is this guy he talks about being hated by his village, killing his best friend and taking his Sharingan, but that would have meant he did this all before the age of four," Kakashi thought to himself.

Sasuke launched an attack from behind hoping that he could catch Youko off guard his Chidori ready to strike, there was a clone standing beside Youko in a blink of an eye then in his hand was a resengan bit it was different somehow, "Wind Release: Resengan," it demolished the Chidori and sent Sasuke flying back holding his hand in pain. "Multiple Shadow Clone Jutsu," they land was covered in Youko's everywhere they looked was another Youko.

"How can someone have enough Chakra to create this many Clones," Sasuke asked looking around.

"The real one isn't here," Itachi said looking around, "he wants us to waste our chakra fighting them all."

"So what do we do?" Kasumi asked.

"We don't have much of a choice but destroy them all," Aya said, "Earth Release: Over Growth Jutsu," plants shot up from all over destroying clone after clone. It was all too easy it was as if he just wanted to show off, show them how out classed they were.

"You all lost," a voice called from behind them as they heard a howling sounding behind. They turned to see Youko standing there a large shuriken made of chakra. He threw it they all looked scared but it vanished before it reached them. His Sharingan was showing again, "that was the jutsu I used to beat my friend, I could have killed you all."

"Then why didn't you, all the charka you just wasted, you have given us a chance to beat you now," Shin said.

"Power is truly a curse; first I was born the most powerful being because of what my father did to me to save a village that would later hate my very existence. Then cursed by this eye and what it signifies to me. So if you are going to kill then do it, you don't know give me peace. You see the Kyuubi inside of me won't allow me to die. But if you can then kill me end this painful existence, you see no matter what I do I cause pain," his voice was soft full of regret, "I have used all my chakra now it's your move."

**To Be continued**

**As always thanks for reading please review or leave a comment ^_^.**


End file.
